After the War: life begins
by domslove
Summary: POST DH!If one looked into the  family room window of Number 12 Grimauld Place today, they would see the average, normal, happy family. They are not normal. If you look closely you can see the faint outline of a scar on the black haired man’s forehead.
1. Intro

Disclaimer--- NOT MINE! IT IS JK ROWLING'S

After the War

**Prolouge-Intro**

If you looked into the family room window of Number 12 Grimauld Place today, you would see the average happy family.

Through this window you can see a seven year old boy running around, cheerfully causing mayhem. On the couch, you can see a laughing young man with black hair and emerald green eyes. Next to him is a pretty redhead, who is bouncing their three month old son on her knee. In the corner, close to the window, a grandmother sits. She watches the seven year old carefully. In a chair near the couch a tall red haired man sits with his brown haired wife in his lap.

If you look closely you can see the faint outline of a scar on the black haired man's forehead.

This family seems normal. They are not.

Evidence of this is found, first with the seven year old. Surprisingly to some he is riding around on a toy broomstick. Even more surprisingly, his hair is changing color.

Another example of this family's unusualness is the fact that a small elf like creature is following the boy around, catching him if he falls. And if you look at the walls their paintings are _moving_ and _talking _to the seated group.

The most shocking example of abnormality is that approximately ever five seconds a couple steps out of the fireplace. In all eighteen new family members have arrived.

One couple is elderly and has graying red hair.

Another couple seems mismatched: a redheaded man with horrifying scars on his face steps out; he is holding his five year old daughter. His wife is unusually beautiful; both she and her daughter have manes of long blonde hair.

The next couple seems matched in their oddity: the man is dirty with fraying teachers robes, his wife is wearing radish earrings and what appears to be a soda cap necklace.

The next couple is ordinary: a large red headed man and his wife. The next couple look to serious to belong with this merry group. They are holding two children: a girl of two and a boy of one.

The last couple appears different. The man ( with red hair) is missing an ear. His wife is very pregnant.

The next man has an air of comfort about him. The next woman is elderly, but moves with power. The last man to arrive is very large and has a bushy beard.

All of those present bear the signs of great loss.

This motley group of people saved the world. Along that journey, they became a family.

Their real story begins not before or even during the War. No. Their loving family was put together through death and heartbreak. Their true story of life begins after the War.

* * *

_Heyyy…I posted TWO chaps at once! woot! check no. 2 for more info_

_domslove_


	2. A New Era

Disclaimer--- NOT MINE IT IS JK ROWLING'S

After the War

Chapter One- A New Era

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the Headmaster's office that last time, it felt like the end of an era. Six years of lectures and lessons had ended and began there. It was in that very office that Harry had learned much of the information that led to this day. The three friends were now faced with a completely new chapter of their lives.

As they left, Harry turned to look at his two best friends. His gaze traveled down to their now interlocked fingers, "Congratulations. I knew it would happen sooner or later," he said.

"Thanks mate," Ron answered, looking down at Hermione, "But don't you need to talk to someone?"

"Right."

Harry turned and headed in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. He did not know why he went that way. It was almost as if he knew that she would be there.

As he climbed through the portrait hole and pushed through the crowds of Gryffindor classmates and alumni, he was anxious. She had lost a brother and he was unsure of how he would be received and what he could say, if anything, to let her know that he was there and that it would be all right.

He reached the edges of the girl's stairs and hesitated, remembering the slide it became. Dispelling that thought, he headed up. The stairs did not change. It seemed that Hogwarts knew that his intentions were pure.

As he neared the sixth-year dormitory, he heard sobbing. Caustiously he opened the door and whispered, "Ginny?"

The sobbing figure looked around. In a moment she was up and running to him. Ginny held on to Harry as though it may be the last time she would ever lay eyes on him.

"Har-Harry…I-I th-t-thought you w-were-"Shhh. I know," he whispered calmly as she sobbed against him.

Suddenly she pushed away and started beating him with her fists.

"_No! How could you? You let me think that you were dead! Harry! I wanted to d-"_Ginny! Don't say that!" he cried as he pulled her against him, "Don't ever say that you wish you were dead."

The girl stopped struggling and resumed sobbing into Harry's shirt. Occasionally, he could hear muffled names : Fred, Tonks, and Remus.

All he could do was hold her and that was what he did.

* * *

After a moment, Ginny stopped crying and looked up at Harry.

"You're alive," she whispered softly.

"Yes," he replied, simply, looking down at her.

Smiling for the first time in what felt like ages, Harry kissed her.

"I love you," Ginny told him softly, when they broke apart.

"I love you too, Gin," he said just as softly, "It kil-destroyed me to have to pretend like that. But I had to. It was the only way to keep you safe."

Leading him over to the bed, she nodded.

" I just can't believe they are gone. What is going to happen to my family now that Fred is gone? I can't stand not knowing if he suffered or not. The pain might just kill Mum. And Tonks and Remus? Teddy is all alone now," she said sadly, looking at him.

"It won't. Your mum is made of stronger stuff then that. And all of you will remember and cherish Fred's memory. You will make him proud. He wouldn't want you to be sad. He would want you to laugh for him. Ginny, love, I was there when… it happened. He was laughing. He wasn't in any pain, Gin, I swear," Harry said softly.

Ginny leaned over and gave him a kiss, "Thanks Harry."

After a small pause she said, " Uhmm…what are _you_ going to do now that it's over?"

Harry sighed and said, "Honestly? I don't know. I need to talk to Andromeda and see what she wants to do with Teddy."

"Are you going to keep him?" she questioned.

"I don't know. I don't really think I could raise a baby. If she wants me to I will. But I think that I may let her keep him and raise him. I'll help out with money and visit constantly but….I'm not ready," he said, ashamed.

"Harry? That's fine. No one expects you to have the answers to everything. You're only seventeen. You have time," Ginny replied taking his hand in hers.

Blinking back tears publicly for the first time that night, Harry whispered, "It's not fair. Teddy shouldn't have to live without his parents. I don't want him to live like I did."

"Life isn't fair. And Harry? He won't live like you did. All of us will be there. We will tell him stories and help him through. He will not be alone. He will miss them and….well…he'll have you to help him through that," Ginny said slowly.

Suddenly the pair heard a gentle knock at the door. Hermione peaked her head in.

"Harry? Ginny? Sorry for interrupting …but the official Order members are meeting and they want you two to be there," she said, blushing.

"Alright, just wait a moment," Harry replied. Taking Ginny's face in his hands, he said, "Ginny Weasley will you get back together with me?"

Ginny leaned forward and kissed him soundly in reply.

* * *

The couple walked into the hallway where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"Urm…all settled then?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

"What do you think?" he retorted, gesturing at his and Ginny's linked hands.

"Hermione? Where is the meeting?" Ginny asked, clutching Harry's hand tighter.

"It's in McGonagall's office…in the Transfiguration room," Hermione replied somberly, " They want to discuss what happens next."

Silently the four turned and walked down the stairs and through the common room. As they passed, the celebrators moved silently out of their way.

* * *

When they entered McGonagall's office everything was silent. Harry looked around at the group of people before him. They had all sacrificed so much…he was grateful.

Kingsley broke the silence, "Welcome. Sit, stand anywhere."

Harry nods and leans against the side wall. Ginny is with him, leaning against his front. They fit perfectly. He wraps his arms around her. He was determined to keep her as close as possible. He never realized it before but Ginny Weasley was his strength.

They were talking about funeral arrangements.

"They need to be held soon. Public or private. It's the family's decision," Professor McGonagall was saying with a nod at the Weasley family.

"Who will notify the families?" Ron asked from the opposite wall.

His voice sounded strangely adult to Harry. It was as if they had all been thrust into the adult world when Tom Riddle died. But no, they became adults the moment Harry discovered the truth about the prophecy, two years before.

"We'll need volunteers," Kingsley said, taking down names as hands, reluctantly, went up.

"Has anyone told Andromeda?" Harry asked quietly.

The sad look on McGonagall's face said it all.

"Right. I'll do it as soon as we're done," Harry said definitely, "and lastly….what are we going to do with what's left of Riddle?"

There he had done it. He had voiced the question no one wanted to hear.

* * *

_Hey all!...dundundun! my first Harry Potter fanfic! woot! So I know many of you might be mad that I haven't updated Births Babies and Rings yet….sorry_

_I sat down to write a chapter of that and ended up getting this idea…go figure_

_I HAD to post this…no idea why…I will resume Tamora Pierce soon!_

_so please….read and review! I am happy to answer any and all questions! o and check my profile for my thoughts on grammar reviews…I HATE THEM and my updating status!_

_peace_

_domslove_


	3. They knew it was worth it

**_After the War: Life Begins_**

**_Chapter Two: They knew it was worth it_**

* * *

After discussing the unsavory question for, what felt like hours, no decision had been reached. 

Some suggestions were:

-Feeding him to the dragons (Ron)

-Burying him in an unmarked grave (Kingsley)

-Let the families of the deceased decide (Molly)

-Building a tomb in the Hogwarts dungeon ( Charlie, who also supported Ron's idea)

-Feeding him to the Giant Squid and merpeople (Hagrid)

-Letting him be destroyed by Kreacher and the rest of the house elves (Ron; accompanied by a smartly placed elbow from Hermione)

-Keeping him locked away in Gringotts (Bill)

-Feeding him to Fluffy or a Blast Ended Skrewt (Ron; accompanied by a shout of distaste from Hagrid)

-Feeding him to a Crumpled Horn Snorkack or Nargle (Luna)

* * *

Somehow, after every suggestion, those gathered looked to Harry. 

He knew that they expected him to voice an opinion and sway the decision. Nevertheless, he couldn't. At this moment in time, it was too hard. He had been so caught up in looking for Horcruxes and killing Riddle that, he never thought about what would happen after. It wasn't that he thought he'd be killed trying, he just hoped, deep down, that maybe, just maybe, after it was over he could go back to being a normal kid again and look to the adults for answers.

Taking a deep breath, Harry said, "As long as he is buried far away from Hogwarts and wherever I live, I think the grave should be marked. I want people to know that they will never get away with this again. I don't think the wizarding world will believe he's dead until they see a grave anyways."

"Well said Harry," Kingsley said, looking at him with approval, "Now are all known Death Eaters accounted for?"

"All of the known ones except Snape and….Rookwood," Bill said, looking grim, "The rest are dead or on their way to Azkaban. Some may have gone abroad."

"Snape's not a Death Eater," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said together.

"What?! The bastard cut my ear off!" George shouted violently.

"No! He never meant to! He was trying to cut Bellatrix's wand in half!" Harry responded.

George rounded on him. "Harry! He killed Dumbledore! You saw it happen!"

"I know! Dumbledore had been cursed by something that belonged to Riddle. He wanted to die on his own time so he asked Professor Snape to do it," Harry said, "George, I swear I want to hate him as much as you do. All of the crap he put me through in school! I don't want to like him, but that doesn't change what he did."

"Ron, do you honestly believe what he is saying?" George asked, turning to his brother.

"Yes."

Stunned, George sat down again with lost look on his face.

"Alright. Severus Snape is cleared of all charges," Kingsley said after a moment, "Is there anything else the three of you want."

"Sirius' name cleared," Harry said automatically.

"Done."

"And I was wondering…Ron, Hermione, and I never took our seventh year. No N.E.W.T.S. or anything. How will we-" I've got that solved," Kingsley interrupted, "I was wondering if you and Ron, Harry, would like to become Aurors. I doubt that you need any further Defense Training. You could start full time, whenever you feel ready. Don't answer now. Think on it. And as for Hermione…you to can be an Auror, if you wish. I however think you would do splendidly in our Magical Law Enforcement Division."

"Thank you," they three said, clearly stunned.

"Nonsense. It is the rest of us who need to thank you. Minerva? I leave things in your hands. Get some sleep everybody," with that, Kingsley walked out of the room.

"Right. Well, off to bed!" McGonagall said, standing.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the room and down the hall, away from the rest of the Order.

"I don't want to go, but I've got to tell Andromeda about Remus and Tonks," Harry said somberly, "I'll see you lot when I get back."

Harry turned and walked down the hall.

"OI! POTTER!"

"Ron? What is it?" Harry asked slightly alarmed.

The three were now running toward him.

"Harry, you don't honestly think we'd let you tell Andromeda alone do you?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"I thought you knew us better then that, mate," Ron supplied, shaking his head.

"Harry, we're going with you," Ginny stated firmly.

"No. I appreciate-"Cut the noble crap Harry. Teddy is our family too. Maybe not legally, but we are going to help him out all the same. We are going," Ron said firmly.

"I can't let you. You need to be here. Your family needs you right now," Harry said, looking at Ron and Ginny.

"Harry, _you are_ a part of our family. What do you think Fred would say if we left you to tell her alone?" Ginny retorted, "He'd be angry as hell and tell us to stop being prats and go with you."

"Gin-"Save it Harry," Ron interrupted, brushing past him and walking out of the castle.

Sighing, Harry followed his friends out.

As they neared the gate, Hermione turned abruptly to face Harry. She thrust the cloak into his arms saying, "Here Harry, I grabbed this for you. You might need it."

"What?"

"Merlin's pants," Ginny breathed, "Look at them all."

The front gates of Hogwarts held back hundreds of people. Professors Sprout and Flitwick were standing by; letting some in, keeping some out, and helping some to make their way out. The newcomers were clamoring to know what had happened. Behind them, the four could see the sun rising.

"Scary that," Ron said, nodding to the mass of people, "You'd better put that cloak on mate."

He nodded and put it on.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, "Do you think you can fit Ginny under there with you? Ron and I will Disillusion ourselves. By now, they should realize who was involved. I'm sending a Patronus to Flitwick to tell him we're coming."

With the wave of her wand, an otter scampered through the air towards the gate.

"No problem," Harry said, lifting up the cloak, so Ginny could get under, "Do you think I should warn McGonagall?"

"Yes that seems right."

Nodding Harry sent his stag to the castle.

When they finally made their way through the crowds, they were on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

Harry pulled the cloak off him and Ginny as Hermione and Ron removed the Disillusionment charm. They four of them grasped hands and then turned.

In the split second before arriving at Andromeda's home, Harry had doubts about this trip. He was unsure of what to say to her. He was worried that not taking Teddy with him would be ignoring Tonk's and Remus' wishes. But he was also worried that by taking him, he would not be acting in Teddy's best interests.

Ginny gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "It'll be ok."

Nodding grimly, Harry strode forward. The other three followed.

Harry knocked on the door.

"Wh-who is it?" the scared voice of Andromeda called from inside the house.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Remus Lupin was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher our third year," Harry said, grimacing as he said Remus' name, "I am your grandson's godfather."

Suddenly the door flew open.

"What happened?" Andromeda said quietly, "Please…tell me that you are only the first to arrive and that my daughter and her husband will be here momentarily to pick up their son."

"I can't. But I wish I could," Harry said softly, looking into her eyes.

When they first met, she had looked so much like her sisters. Now, Harry saw the real difference between them. Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa all had an alien fierceness to them. The difference, however, was that Andromeda's fierceness came out of the innate and incontrollable desire to protect those she loves. Bellatrix and Narcissa were driven by hate and a thirst for power.

The woman turned at his words and wordlessly beckoned them to follow her. She led them into her living room.

For Harry, it was ironic. The first direct and blatantly open attack on him in the "official" War had ended here. Now this was where his new life was to begin.

The five of them were silent as they sat down. Suddenly a baby's cry pierced the air. Instinctively, Ginny and Hermione went to get Teddy.

After a moment, Andromeda looked at Harry, "Please, tell me you did it. Tell me it is over. And please tell me that they took a bunch of that scum down with them."

Harry smiled grimly, "It's over. They fought like hell. Took a few with them I think."

"Good. Who else did we lose? What about their side?" she asked thinly.

"Severus Snape- Bellatrix-Colin Creevey- and Fred Weasley," Harry said. _(A/N sorry! the – mean that more names were there…didn't have time to list them all)_

"I'm sorry," Andromeda said, nodding to Ron, "Who killed my sister?"

"My Mum," Ron said sheepishly, looking toward the door, "Dora and Remus were bloody brilliant. They knew it was worth it."

Harry and Andromeda followed his gaze. In the doorway, Ginny was holding a gurgling Teddy as Hermione tickled him.

"It was," she whispered.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I LOVE this chapter…please review!!! I saw I was put on favorite/alert lists! Thank You! the format on my list of burial suggestions got messed when i uploaded! sorry!_

_Feel free to offer suggestions/plot ideas and whatnot. The middle of the story is pretty open to anything._

_Thanks! R/R!_

_domslove_


	4. Don't Be Afraid to Say His Name

**NOT MINE! IT ALL BELONGS TO JKR**

After the War: Life Begins

* * *

The friends stayed and played with Teddy. Andromeda let them be. Harry was grateful. He knew that he and his friends needed this... almost... _normalcy_. His friends were _laughing_ for the first time in a few days. They had different laughs now though. Harry didn't think things could ever be _normal,_ normal again.

_What's normal about Teddy no longer having parents? _Harry thought bitterly, as he watched his godson play with Ginny's hair, _What's normal about George losing his twin?_

He was right. And it wasn't normal. But this _was_ their normal now.

Teddy began to yawn. Hearing this, Andromeda came into the room.

"I think I'll put him back to bed now," she said, taking him from Ginny, "He didn't sleep that well."

"Of course. Thank you for letting us play with him," Ginny said, standing, "I guess we'll see you at the….memorial?"

"Yes, I'll see you then," Andromeda said tersely, "Harry? Can you help me put him down?"

"No problem," he said getting up.

Looking at his friends, he saw their shock at Andromeda's new attitude.

As soon as he walked into Teddy's nursery, Andromeda rounded on him.

"Are you planning on taking him away from me?" she demanded fiercely.

"What?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Will you be assuming custody of my grandson?" she repeated.

"Do you want me to?" Harry asked.

He could tell that his question shocked her.

"No. But you are-"Good," Harry interrupted, "I love Teddy and it's not that I don't want to care for him…I just don't think I can. I-I'm not ready. I didn't think this would happen. I think To-'Dora and Remus would've wanted you to care for him."

"Thank you," the woman whispered.

"Can I st-still-"Visit him whenever you please, dear. You're his uncle, godfather, cousin, and brother," Andromeda interrupted.

"Thank you," Harry said softly, biting back tears, "I want to help financially. Whatever you and he want, you'll get. He's not going to have the same childhood I did."

"That would be wonderful. And Harry?" she asked slowly, "I am getting old. I don't plan on it, but if something happens to-"I'll take care of him."

"Good. Now why don't you take your girlfriend and the others back to Hogwarts? You all look dead on your feet," she suggested kindly.

As the four walked away from the Tonks' home, Ron asked, "What was with her at the end? She was acting all… haughty."

"She was worried that I would take Teddy away from her because I'm his godfather," Harry said slowly.

"And are you?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"No. I love him and I'll help financially, but it's better if he stays with her," he answered calmly, "I think Remus would understand."

"How do you mean? They knew there was a chance that they would…well you know," Hermione asked puzzled.

"Hermione, my parents made Sirius my godfather-"Yes, but he was in Azkaban so he could not have taken you!" Hermione interrupted.

"Let me finish! Dumbledore gave me to the Dursley's _before_ Sirius was imprisoned!" Harry said, exasperated.

"Wha-how did you?"

"Hagrid told me. He brought me there on Sirius's bike. _Sirius, _himselfwasn't sure he could have cared for me. When Dumbledore approached him with his plan, he told them to take me until he could figure things out," he continued.

"Yes but Harry-" _Think Hermione!_ As much as I wish that I could have grown up with Sirius, he wasn't ready to take care of me! I am not ready! I can't give Teddy a proper life yet!" Harry shouted.

"Lay off her!" Ron shouted back, putting an arm around a cowering Hermione.

Looking at his friends, Harry instantly felt remorse for what he said.

"Hermione, I'm so-"It's ok Harry," she said calmly, "I should have trusted your reasoning."

"Yeah but I still shouldn't have said it like that," he said.

"It's ok, Harry, really. We are all on tenterhooks as it is. Let's just go back to the castle."

Nodding, Harry held Ginny's hand and turned.

When they got back to the common room, it was empty. Harry was grateful. He didn't need anyone asking questions or thanking him right now. Exhausted, he threw himself onto the couch.

The others followed suit. As Ginny sat next to Harry, she pulled his head into her lap.

The friends sat in a comfortable silence. Soon, they all fell asleep.

* * *

Yawning, Harry searched for his glasses. Finding them on the floor, he looked around. Smirking when he saw Hermione: she was lying against Ron's chest in their shared chair, Ron was snoring loudly, as per usual.

_Well at least one thing hasn't changed_, Harry thought.

He felt something soft by his arm. Looking down, he saw a stirring Ginny.

"Hey," she whispered, as she sat up, "Wanna go for a walk?"

Nodding, Harry got up and took her hand.

The two wandered around the demolished school, debris was everywhere. Every now and then the couple would spot a dark patch. They were sickening reminders of last night's events. Overnight, the school had gone from a beautiful home and school to the looking like the ruin Muggles saw if they stumbled upon it.

Eventually, they made it into the Great Hall. The place looked completely different then it had Harry's first year. There were patches in the enchanted ceiling and singe marks where curses had hit. The house tables were gone. Short tables replaced them. Each was occupied by a long box and surrounded by family.

Harry and Ginny walked over to the red heads in the corner.

Halfway over, Bill, Percy, and Charlie walked towards them.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, "Where are Mum and Dad?"

"It's George," Bill said softly, "We can't get him to leave the Hall. He doesn't want to leave Fred."

"Mum and Dad are with McGonagall," Charlie offered, answering Ginny's other question.

"That's not healthy," Ginny said looking at her brothers, "Can't you just…I dunno…pick him up or something?"

"Tried," the three oldest Weasley's chorused.

"Let me talk to him?"

"Go ahead Harry. Maybe you can get him to see reason."

Letting go of Ginny's hand, Harry walked over to George.

"George?"

"I told you I am NOT leaving him!"

"George, calm down, it's Harry," he said softly.

"Oh…hey Harry," George said, not looking up.

"George? He wouldn't-"Say His name! No body will, Harry. They just say _him_, like he never existed," George, interrupted, "Like my twin was never anything."

"Ok. _Fred_ wouldn't have wanted you to be like this. _Fred _would want you to laugh for him," Harry said deliberately.

"How the bloody hell would you know?"

"Because I know what it's like to lose someone, not a twin, but…when Sirius died I holed away and stopped being myself. Then, Hermione and Ron got sick of it and told me that Sirius would want me to _be me. _He wouldn't want me to stop doing things that I love just because he wasn't there. George, they were right. Fred wants you to laugh," Harry said strongly, "Look George, Ginny and your brothers are worried about you. This isn't healthy. You can't just sit here."

George didn't answer.

Sighing, Harry walked back to rest of the Weasley family.

"Any luck?" Bill asked, when Harry returned.

"Not really. But…next time you talk to him, use Fred's name. He says that everyone just keepings saying he and it's like Fred never existed," Harry said slowly, moving to stand next to Ginny.

Bill looked surprised, "He said that?"

Harry nodded in reply.

"Well that's an improvement. He's been silent most of the day."

" 'e vust needs vore time," Fleur said, gliding up to the group, " 'E 'as vust lost a part ov heemself. 'E'll accept eet eventually."

"I hope so," Bill said solemnly, putting an arm around his wife, "If he doesn't I don't think Mum will ever be able to deal with it if he can't."

"Ve should let 'im be vor now," Fleur said wisely, "Vet's let 'im deel vith this heemself."

Nodding the group turned and walked out of the Great Hall. It seemed that the entire group had made the unspoken decision to go to the Gryffindor common room

Ron and Hermione were still asleep in the chair.

Someone behind them whispered, "Shhh! Let's not wake them…yet."

Turning, the group was shocked to see George Weasley behind them. Thankful that he had left the Great Hall, the group was silent and listened to his plan…

* * *

**QUESTIONS:**

**asked in reviews/PM's:**

**why do you switch tenses?**

_hehehe….because I feel like it? nah…it's more because I am telling this story from strictly mine and Harry's POV…like in the intro. I, as the omniscient storyteller, know what will happen. So when the tenses switch it's more of "my" character talking…if that makes any sense…_

**Why don't you include more details and other's thoughts?**

_well…if you look above you'll see that I am telling it from "my" POV and Harry's. JKR told from Harry's…no thoughts of others…so it's kinda like a twist on that_

**that might be asked about this chapter:**

**What does Andromeda mean when she say's Harry is Teddy's "uncle, godfather, cousin, **_**and brother**_**"?**

_It's a reference to the Maurauders. If they had all survived, Remus would have been 'Uncle Remus' to Harry, making Teddy a __**cousin**__. Obviously, Harry is his __**godfather**__. Remus was Harry's last strong connection to his father. He was, in some respects, the first father Harry ever knew, making Teddy Harry's __**brother**__. Teddy will be living with his grandmother. In my own personal "HP world" I see Harry as an __**uncle **__of sorts. He doesn't live with Teddy (he just might in this fic though…) and his kids will grow up as Teddy's __**cousins/siblings.**__ I didn't say father because that is disrespectful to Remus and Tonk's memory._

_I hope that explains it…_

_**R/R please! and PM-review with questions, clarifications…ect…suggestions are good too :!**_


	5. The Proverbial Hits the Fan

* * *

_**After the War : Life Begins**_

**_Chapter Four: The Proverbial Hits the Fan_**

**_I DON'T OWN THIS!_**

**_oooo some...slash...in this chapter...well...kinda...not really...aww just read it already!_**

* * *

George grinned as the group crowded around him. He held up a vial, "Who wants to be Hermione?" 

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"F-Fred and I thought that it might be good to keep some Polyjuice Potion around the house. Since you three prats stole Mad Eye's, we made our own. Doesn't anyone else think it'd be funny if Ron woke up with Harry lying against him," George replied, his grin getting bigger.

"No," Ginny said flatly.

"C'mon Gin…it'd be funny," Charlie said slowly, "Just picture it: Ron wakes up to find "Harry" lying against him. He flips out. "Hermione" comes in and freaks out. Then just as the confusion hits the wall…Ginny, you, come out and flip out at Harry."

"Wait, so I'll be-"Hermione, Harry," George interrupted.

Harry saw a grin slowly creeping onto Ginny's face.

"I'll do it," he said automatically.

"It'll be wicked, but, George, how do we get Hermione to drink the potion?" Ginny asked, not caring to conceal her now obvious delight.

"Just leave that to me," George said as he walked over to Hermione and cautiously pulled out a hair.

Conjuring up a cup, he poured a slight amount of potion in and dropped Hermione's hair after it.

"Here, Harry, bottoms up!" George said, hardly hiding his delight.

"George! He can't become a girl right here! His robes will fall off!" Ginny whispered, "Boys! Ugh, I'll take Harry upstairs and give him smaller robes. You just figure out how to change Hermione."

"That's fine. Harry give us a hair and hurry before the potion loses its potency," George said.

"Oww! Gin!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his head, as Ginny hands a black hair to George.

"SHH!" Charlie said , motioning to the sleeping pair.

"Sorry Harry! Come on!" she said, grabbing his head and leading him up the stairs.

When they got to the room they had left mere hours before, she whirled around to face him.

"Harry drink it…_now,_" she demanded.

Sniffing, the lavender colored potion, he said, "Weird, it smells like the library."

"Just drink it," she sighed.

"Ok, ok," Harry drank the potion and soon felt the strange rolling sensation in his skin.

When the process was over, Harry struck a pose and said, in the perfect imitation of Hermione's voice, "How do I look?"

"This is so weird," Ginny said looking at him, "Now close your eyes."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I know she turned into you last summer… but, I don't want you looking at another girl's body," Ginny said slowly, "Now, close your eyes and hold up your arms and I'll dress you."

Smirking, Harry did as he was told and tried desperately to ignore the fact that he was experiencing a rather…intimate… moment with his girlfriend in his best "girl-friend's" body. It was too weird.

"This is too strange," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, as she fastened his robes about him.

"Harry?" a voice called, "You ready yet?"

Turning, "Hermione" said, "As I'll ever be."

"Bloody hell Harry," Bill whispered, "Merlin's beard this is strange."

"Yeah," Harry said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Alright, well, we thought it'd be fun if the older brothers came in later to defend Ginny," he said, "Now, George rigged one of those Decoy Detonators to go off near the love birds. Here's your Cloak. Put it on and watch. Give them a few minutes to freak over their compromised situations, and then go down. Ginny and the rest of us will follow shortly."

Nodding, Harry threw the Cloak on walked down the stairs.

Looking out over the common room he saw himself and Ron, looking…cozy.

_Bloody hell_, Harry thought, _they are going to kill me._

Harry looked over to the group of Weasley's across from him. He saw George who held up his hand: three, two, one…BOOM

"AHHHHHH!"

"R-Ron?" a very panicked "Harry" asked.

"Get the bloody hell off me! _Harry?_" a very schocked Ron yelled, "Where the hell his Hermione?"  
"Ron? What are you talking about?" a very worried "Harry" asked.

"Bloody hell…_Harry? What in Merlins saggy left butt cheek were you doing lying on top of me?_" Ron demanded.

"Ronald? What are you talking about?" "Harry" asked, very close to tears.

"You bloody prat! Where is Hermione!?" he demanded again.

"I'm ri-" RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! How could you?" "Hermione" said, choosing to run down the stairs in tears.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, with a very anxious look on his face.

"You. Are. A. Bastard," "Hermione" spat, trying to contain "her" laughter.

"WHO ARE YOU?" "Harry" shouted.

"I. thought. You. Were. my. Friend!" "Hermione" wailed, "How could you do this to me, Harry? What about Ginny?"

"You bastard!" Ginny cried, running down the stairs, towards a very scared looking "Harry".

"Ginny?"

"I thought you promised that thing with Draco was a one time thing!" Ginny screeched.

"_Draco?_" Ron said, very shocked, "Harry, mate, I…well, erm…"

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR SISTER!" George, Bill, and Charlie bellowed as they ran toward a 'crying' Ginny.

" Leeve 'er alone," Fluer demanded, going over to "Hermione".

"Ron? How could you?" George demanded, putting an arm around Ginny, "I thought you were better then this…I'm sorry I know your still upset about Crabbe, but, _Harry_? Our little sister's boyfriend? That's sick."

"_Crabbe_?!" a very alarmed "Harry" said, from behind Ron.

Looking over, "Hermione" saw "Harry" sprouting lots of bushy brown hair. Reaching up to feel "her" forehead, "she" realized that the prank was up and fell on the floor laughing.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered timidly.

"_Yes! Who did you think I was?_" she demanded, very upset.

Turning the pair saw, Harry and the other Weasley's rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Y-yo-you-"Stop stuttering Ron," Ginny interrupted.

"_I am going to kill you_," he said murderously.

The six pranksters took off running.

_**Hey peoples! Sorry it's sooo short but I decided that it was the best place to end it….**_

_**FYI!!! FLEUR'S ACCENT FROM THE LAST CHAPTER WAS BASED OFF OF A FRENCH FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT WHO LIVED WITH MY FRIEND OVER THE SUMMER. MY FRIEND WROTE THE ACCENT…..NOT ME!!**_

_**r/r as always….this chapter is weird...i'm not sure how i feel about it yet**_

_**now you know what I meant by slash….(grins evily)**_

_**domslove**_


	6. A True Marauder

**After the War: Life Begins **

**Chapter Six: A True Marauder**

**

* * *

**

Grabbing Ginny's hand Harry took off. The two ran and did not know where they were going.

Finally, Ginny pulled Harry to a stop.

"Wha-"Shh," she said putting a finger to his lips, "I think we've run far enough."

Smiling, Harry kissed her softly.

"Where are we?" he asked, reluctantly pulling away from her.

"Near the Willow," Ginny replied, looking around.

Harry glanced around. His first thought was of Sirius and of how they reunited after thirteen years here.

_He would've been able to live with him if Snape hadn't-_

"Damn, _Snape_!"

"Snape? Harry what are you talking about?" Ginny asked, worried.

"He's in there," Harry said, looking over her head.

"Come again?"

"Riddle killed him," Harry said quickly.

"I thought he was hiding-" No. Ron and Hermione were with me, we saw it happen," he interrupted, "I...I should have done something…then no one would have died."

"Oh Harry," Ginny said softly pulling him towards her, "You did _nothing_ wrong. _Do not_ blame yourself! The only reason we are together now is because Riddle is gone."

"Fred didn't have to die," Harry said softly, "We could have found some other way."

"

He knew what he was doing. He was on Riddle's most hated list. Remember _Potterwatch _and the edible Dark Marks? He knew there was a chance of him…going. He'd be happy for us Harry."

"I...know," he said softly pulling her into him.

"We will make them proud," Ginny whispered, burying her head in his chest.

After a few moments, Ginny pulled away.

"I'll send a Patronus to McGonagall. She'll figure out what to do with him," she said with a flick of her wand, "I think Mum may want to see us."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"You _do_ have eyes Harry," Ginny said laughing, "That's Mum's Patronus coming towards us."

Sure enough, Harry looked towards the castle and saw a hen gliding towards them.

The hen came to a halt in front of the couple and said, "Family meeting. Defense Against the Dark Arts room. And _yes_ this means you too Harry," before evaporating.

"We'd better hurry and get there before Ron does," Ginny said laughing.

"Race you?" Harry said, grinning.

"Your on," Ginny said, laughing as she took off.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the laughing couple walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

Noticing the murderous look on Ron's face, Harry and Ginny moved to stand next to Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. A few minutes later, a very somber looking Percy walked in.

"Right then, I think we are all here," George said from the middle of the room, "Mum asked me to think about what I wanted to do for…for Fred's memorial. I might as well tell you all at once…Professor McGonagall said they are building a cemetery and memorial here at school for all of the dead and their families to use, when the time comes. I want to bury Fred here. His will be the first of the Memorials... right…no black…well we need people to speak and I want to…and I was wondering if….you, Harry, would say something?"

"O-of course, " Harry said, with a mixture of shock and honor.

"Thanks. Uhmm…the Memorial will be tomorrow," George said, quickly exiting the room.

The rest of the Weasley's trailed out; Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Ginny going the opposite way as Ron and Hermione.

Harry stayed behind and looked around the room. It was here that he fell in love with magic. Images swirled around his mind, faces blurred together : Quirrel- a weak man, Lockhart- a fake, Remus- a father, Crouch- an evil man who taught him loads, Moody- the best unofficial teacher, Umbridge- a toad, and Snape- the...bravest man he'd ever met. One by one these faces joined together and became one face: Sirius Black. Harry learned many lessons from these teachers. The least of which being to never trust a man in a turban.

"Potter?"

"Yes?" Harry replied turning to see Professor McGonagall in the doorway.

"I've spoken to Andromeda and she wishes that you speak at Remus and Tonks' memorial. I understand if you-"No, Professor. I'll do it," Harry said slowly.

"Thank you. It will be the day after Fred Weasley's. And one more thing," she said softly, "The Order wants to know if we can hold a Memorial for Sirius? We will put up a plaque in the cemetery for him. We are also putting plaques up for your parents."

"That would be…perfect," Harry said softly, "I'll speak at Sirius' Memorial."

"He wouldn't have wanted it any other way," she said softly, "It will be held the day after the Lupins's."

* * *

The day of Fred's memorial was bright. A striking contrast to how Harry and the Weasley's were feeling. It was the perfect day for Quidditch. Fred would've loved it.

The memorial was built to include Dumbledore's grave. It was a walled off area, with marble plaques around the edges detailing the stories of the heroes buried there.

Red chairs were lined up in front of Fred's grave.

Seeing Harry's quizzical look at the color of the chairs, Ginny answered, "He wouldn't have wanted black."

It was the truth. None present wore black robes. There was a barrage of color heading toward the seats.

Harry saw their old teammates wearing their Quidditch robes.

The Weasleys and Harry sat in the front. Ginny gripped Harry's hand tightly.

After the same 'minister' from Dumbledore's funeral spoke about heroism and dignity in death, it was George's turn.

With a nod to his family, George went up to the podium.

"Hello... I'm not really sure how to describe someone like my twin. Fred was…the embodiment of joy. I want to thank you all on his behalf. He didn't want black at his funeral. He told me so. He died laughing at a joke that Percy told...yes Percy. We did rub off on him a bit. I am going to miss him terribly for the rest of my life... I won't stop laughing, though. I will laugh for him.

Many of you knew or have heard of the Marauders. They were our idols. The original Hogwarts pranksters: Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. I would include Wormtail…but he was a bastard. Fred and I had the pleasure of getting to know two of these men. Moony, better known as Remus Lupin, and Padfoot, aka Sirius Black. These men were examples to all of us. As you know…Remus passed away the night Fred did. Sirius was killed by Bellatrix in our seventh year...they were great men… Fred and I hoped to, one day, measure up to their strength. We called ourselves the 'Marauder's Heirs'… and…he did it. He lived up to his dream. You see, the Marauder's strength was in their loyalty to their friends and family. Fred died keeping one of our best friends safe…he was loyal and one hell of a prankster: a true Marauder," George said calmly, "I would like to ask Harry Potter, a true heir to the Marauder Legacy of his father, Prongs, to say a few words."

George, with a nod to Harry, started to walk to his seat.

Squeezing Ginny's hand, Harry went up to George and gave him a (manly) hug, before going to the podium.

"Fred Weasley made everyone's lives, in a word, better. Whether it meant keeping Bludgers away from me or saving me from the Dursley's in a flying car with his brothers or distracting Umbridge so I could talk to Sirius or helping with the DA or beating up the Slytherin Quidditch team after they insulted us…or helping with…_Potterwatch_…I knew I could count on him. Fred had an innate sense of what was right and he did it…no questions asked. I am grateful. In truth, I am here today because of him. He loved all of us so much that it wouldn't have mattered if he was to young to do something for the Order…He was brilliant and the things he and George have come up with will beat out Zonko's anyday. His memory will live on at Hogwarts forever. When you go onto the Quidditch pitch- remember him as one of the two most amazing Beaters the school ever had; when you laugh- do it for him; when you do something nice- do it for him; when you piss of Mr. Filch- do it for him…George is right. Fred was a true Marauder."

Harry returned to his seat amongst deafining applause.

* * *

this chapter was hard to write... 

**QUESTIONS  
-Neville and Luna never got together. Why are they paired here? **

_ Not everything will be canon, per se. I think the NL/LL pairing is adorable and honestly did not want to think up a personality for the Rolf guy….I'm lazy…so sue me _

**If it is not all canon…will the jobs change? **

_ no…but Ron and Hermione may just skip through their first jobs and go on to the ones they have in the epilogue, but I have not decided yet…but the temp. minister did offer them their 19 yrs later jobs already...soooo..._

**Will you pair George up with someone**?

_Possibly…but I'm not saying anything …HINT- look at the prologue_

-**Will Fred be a ghost? **

_ Not sure yet…that's a factor that could go either way…probably not** unless y'all want him to (please review with answers)**_

* * *

_keep the queries coming!! Review!!!!_

_please and thank you!_

_domslove_


	7. The Boy Who Lived Twice Jr Potter

**After the War: Life Begins**

**Chapter Seven: The Boy Who Lived Twice Jr. Potter**

* * *

**Disclaimer- Am I a billionaire? Am I richer then the Queen of England?...sadly no. hence I am not JKR**

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. Eventually, Harry felt himself being pulled into the Gryffindor Tower by a hand that felt like it was made for his own. 

Sighing, Harry collapsed onto the couch. Ginny followed suit, and again pulling Harry's head into her lap. Ron and Hermione settled on a nearby chair.

"Déjà vu anyone?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"It's not funny Harry," Hermione said, repressing a smile.

"Deja-wozit?"

"Ron, honestly, even I know what déjà vu is!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's when Muggle's feel like they've done something, or been somewhere before, when it really is the first time that they've experienced it," Harry explained, grinning at Ron's confusion.

"But if they were having visions," Ron said slowly, "Then wouldn't they be wizards?"

"No," Ginny replied with a giggle, "It may mean that they have Wizard or Squib blood generations back though."

"Oh, well…wait…how is it deja vooy if we really have been in this situation before?" Ron asked, confusion evident.

"Ron," Hermione said gently, "You _do_ know what _sarcasm_ is don't you?"

"I-I-uh…"

"Stop trying to think Ron," Ginny said laughing, "That's what you have Hermione for."

"Hey!"

"Ooof!" Ginny exclaimed, as she was hit by Hermione's flying pillow, "I was complementing you! Wasn't I, Harry?"

"Remind me to never let your mother baby sit a daughter of ours Gin," Harry said, shirking from the impact of Ginny _and _Hermione's 'Mrs. Weasley glare'.

_Daughter?_ Hermione mouthed at him.

"Did I say that out loud?" Harry asked, blushing.

"You. Are. Not. Having. A. Daughter.With. _My_. Little.Sister!!!" Ron bellowed.

"Of course we're not!" Ginny said, smirking as she rubbed her flat stomach, "Six months from now, Harry and I are having a boy."

"Wha-"Yes, Ron. Didn't you know? They're naming him 'The Boy Who Lived Twice Jr.' Potter, or BWLTJ for short **( see note)**," Hermione said laughing at him.

"Bu-Bo-Bloody Hell!" Ron blustered, "_Don't do that to me_!"

"Oh poor Ron," Ginny said, "He thinks we're joking."

"Y-y-you!"

"Ron, calm down! They don't know the gender yet," Hermione said laughing, "It's much to early."

"Ho-How did you-"Relax mate! It's not like it's twins or anything!" George interrupted, as the other Weasley brothers (plus Fluer) joined them.

"Yeah then it really be hell," Bill said, laughing at his brothers, "Congratulations you two. Harry? I'm guessing the wedding will happen after the baby is born then?"

Harry burst out laughing at Ron's now paper-white face, "Ron, we are joking."

"Poor ickle Ronikins! After all these years he still can't take a joke!" George exclaimed.

"Haha very funny. The lot of you need to be chucked into the loony bin. I bet Lockahrt wants company...," Ron mumbled.

SMACK

"That's not funny Ronald," Hermione said walking away, "Grow up!"

"Ron! Didn't you read this in the book?" George gasped, " The bonus chapter : Hermione Granger is very sensitive. DO NOT PISS HER OFF!"

"I _heard _that, George!" Hermione yelled, "Ronald _Billius_ Weasley! What book?"

"Bollocks," Ron muttered as he ran up after her, "It was nothing 'Mione! I swear!"

"Mione?" Ginny whispered before bursting out laughing.

"Well you didn't expect him to call her 'Hermy', did you?" George said between laughter, "I mean that's a Grawps pet name for her!"

"Ooooo Ron's got competition!" Ginny said before succumbing once more to her laughter.

"Poor Ron," Harry said wiping his eyes, "He's never going to live it down."

"Don't worry about him, mate!" George said laughing, "He should be used to it!"

CRACK

"What the-Kreacher?" Harry said, surprised.

"Master? Mistress Molly would like you and the others to come down to dinner," the elf said.

"Oh alright," Harry replied, "Can you tell her we'll be down in a minute?"

"Yes Master Harry," Kreacher said.

With a crack, the elf was gone.

"Oh _Master_ Harry are we?" George said, laughing.

"Not content with all your other titles Harry?" Charlie said laughing along.

"So it's Master Harry: The boy who lived twice aka the chosen one aka kid with weird scar who can talk to snakes?" Bill said, joining in.

"Shove it."

"Yes Master," the three chorused.

"C'mon Harry," Ginny said grabbing his hand, "We'll let the buffoons get Ron and Hermione for dinner."

Nodding, Harry followed her out the portrait hole.

**QUESTIONS**

**---none----woot!**

**NOTE**

"b**oy who lived twice jr"- it's been in like eight fics (my friend wanted it here) so no I did not just take it from you!!**

**read AND review please!!!!!!!!**

**NOTE: this chapter was hard to write….i ment for it to go straight into the next funeral but I'm having eulogy issues so I decided to put this up for comic relief...this chapter is a lot shorter then usual...only two pages, usually mine are like three or four**

**once again...READ AND REVIEW!!! please**

**xoxo-domslove-xoxo**


	8. Pink and Teal

**After the War: Life Begins**

**Chapter Eight: Pink and Teal**

_xoxoxo_

The next day dawned dark and gloomy.

"You know," Ron said, as the four walked down to the memorial, "Today feels like a funeral."

"Ron!" Hermione said, aghast, "How could you _say_ such a thing!"

"No, he's right, Hermione," Harry said darkly, "Today really does _feel_ like a funeral."

"Boys," she sighed, slipping her hand into Ron's, "You'll never learn tact will you?"

Ginny snorted, "It took you that long to figure it out?"

The Lupin's funeral was a striking contrast to the weather. Like Fred, Tonk's wouldn't have wanted a "boring burial". Thus, the chairs were bright pink with teal bows. Harry knew Remus wouldn't mind because he would've wanted whatever Tonks did.

Smiling, Harry led the group over to Andromeda and Teddy.

"Hello Harry," the woman said slowly looking around, "I'm guessing you're responsible for the décor?"

"No," Harry said, slipping an arm around Ginny, "That was all her."

"Guilty as charged," Ginny said nervously.

"It's lovely dear. Thank you."

"AHEM!! If you would all take your seats!" a wizard called from the front, "Please sit!"

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione followed Andromeda to the front row and sat down.

Looking around, Harry wondered who was going to give the first eulogy. His question was answered when Ginny slipped her hand from his and moved to the podium.

"Hi, uhmm, well I'm not sure I can do the Lupin's justice but I'll try," she said slowly, "Tonks…or uh… 'Dora was the embodiment of, well, life. I met Tonks the summer before my fifth year, when we were all stuck at the Order's Headquarters. Now, I loved Sirius dearly, but his old house? Urgh. It's so gloomy. I was scared all the time. The War hadn't really begun yet and everyone was so secretive. It was all 'keep your heads down' and 'don't get noticed'. It was boring….even with the entire family there. Tonks made the place come alive. Whether it was knocking over the umbrella stand, or just changing her facial features to make us laugh….we were all happier that summer because of her. She was….is one of my best friends. She was so carefree about everything…to the point where it seemed like she lacked focus…you'd never guess she was an Auror… and yet she completely kicked ass when we fought the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. I met Remus Lupin my second year in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You've all heard the story about my first year right? Well, my second year I was so anxious to excel in the class. I remember that he pulled me aside and told me that if I felt uncomfortable I should feel free to leave. I didn't though. There were plenty of times when I wanted to but…the Dark Arts didn't really seem scary with him in the classroom. I remember how upset I was when he announced that he was leaving. He was the _best_ teacher a girl could've asked for. He was more then a teacher. He was a friend. Despite everything he had gone through, he was gentle and willing to help all of us. Remus and Tonks were perfect together. Her with her famous carefree attitude and him with his over protectiveness….they were amazing and despite the fact that they were only married a short time, their marriage was perfect. They were perfect. And we all can learn so much from them. It's up to us to show their adorable son Teddy how…amazing they were. And, I can't really express how much they did for us…Harry?"

Nodding, Harry walked towards the podium.

"Thanks Ginny… It's hard to say everything that the Lupin's did for me….and for all of us. Remus was like my father. He and my dad were best friends, and through him, I got to know my own parents. I swear I'll do the same for Teddy. It's all we can do. Remus was an 'original' Maurader. He was brave…he was willing to fight, even if it meant not seeing his son grow up. Tonks was, well….Tonks. She was the bravest of all. She was in the room with Ginny and Mrs. Longbottom. The moment she heard that she was needed? She left to help. Tonks didn't care that Remus was a werewolf. They faced so much persecution and it didn't faze them. They died for us. It's because of them that we get to go outside without looking over our shoulders. It's up to us to show Teddy that his parent's deaths weren't for nothing. We've got to show him and all of the other children who've lost parents that the world has been changed because of their sacrifice."

_xoxoxoLater that nightxoxoxo_

"Psst! Harry!" an impatient voice whispered, "Harry!"

"Yeah?" he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Come here."

"Ginny?"

"Yes, who else would it be?" the red head impatiently said from the doorway.

"Wait a minute," Harry replied, "Let me get dressed."

"Oh you don't have too!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Go back to bed Ronald," Ginny ordered.

"Go on Gin," Harry said, stifling a laugh, "I'll meet you in the common room."

"Ugh. Boys."

"Ron?"

"Harry, go snog Ginny before she gets pissy," Ron mumbled.

"Uh-"I did not just say that out loud."

"Right. Well," Harry continued awkwardly, "Are you ok with…"

"With you sneaking out to snog my sister? Sure, send Hermione in will you mate?"

"Uhmm…."

"Disregard that."

"Done," Harry said, pulling on a sweat shirt, "Seriously though-"I know Harry. It's fine," Ron interrupted, "I trust you."

"I..er…uhm…thanks mate," Harry said awkwardly.

"No problem," Ron said rolling over, "Now go before she gets angry."

"I'll make sure to send Hermione up," Harry snickered as he walked out the door.

_xoxoxo_

_hey sorry for the wait! this was done a **very** long time ago but school (urgh) got in the way...i'm pretty much done with the next chapter as well so i'll try and post it later today!_

_Questions? Comments? Review!_


	9. Silent Tears

**Chapter Nine: Silent Tears**

"Finally," Ginny said, as Harry descended the stairs, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry," Harry said, going towards her, "Why the hell did you get me up at three a.m. anyway?"

"I dunno," the redhead replied, "I got this from a house elf an hour ago."

"Let me see it," Harry said, taking the paper from her.

_Harry,_

_Seein' as it's no longer banned, can you and the rest come down to me home later this evenin'? I've got something to show you ._

_-Hagrid_

"So lets go," Ginny said, grabbing his hand.

"We've got to go get Ron and Hermione," Harry said slowly, "He said 'the rest' so I'm assuming it includes them too."

"Ugh, fine," Ginny sighed, walking back up the stairs to the girls dormitory, "You have no idea how hard it is to wake Hermione up at this time of night."

Chuckling to himself as he remembered the trio's journey the past year, "Oh I think I do."

xoxoxo

"Question: Are we sneaking out?" Hermione whispered, as the four walked out of the castle.

"Shhh!" Ron whispered, "Hermione,! Haven't we taught you anything?"

"Wha-"Better to be safe then sorry," Ron interrupted.

"I don't think we're sneaking out," Ginny said, "I mean we aren't actually in school."

"Honestly I don't even care if we are," Harry said laughing, " I mean , I highly doubt Riddle's going to pop up again….what is there to be afraid of? Filch?"

"True….when was the last time we left the castle at night without the cloak on?" Ron asked.

"Just how often did you three sneak out?" Ginny asked slowly.

"You don't even want to know," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Please?"

Laughing, Hermione linked arms with the red head, "Fine, I'll tell you what really happened."

"No….you don't have to do that," Harry and Ron said hastily.

xoxo

" 'Arry!! Ron! 'Ermione! Ginny!"

"Hi Hagrid," the four chorused.

"Thought I'd invite you over ter 'ear me news!" Hagrid said, smiling broadly.

"News?" Ginny asked excitedly, following him into the hut, "What sort of news Hagrid?"

"Wait a moment Ginny," the large man said as he pulled out several bottles of butterbeer and passed them around, "There's time enough ter talk of it now. All thanks ter 'Arry hear o' course."

"It wasn't just me," Harry protested, accepting his bottle.

"I'm getting' married."

The news was a shock to everyone involved. Ron in particular reacted violently.

"EW!! RON!"

"Sorry Hermione," the redhead blushed, wiping off his mouth, " Married? Hagrid?? To who?"

"Olympe," Hagrid said smiling,"I asked her by owl yesterday and I just go' an owl back an hour ago."

"Congratulations!" Ginny said happily, "When's the wedding?"

"Later on this summer," Hagrid replied, a lazy smile growing on his face.

"Hagrid? You aren't leaving Hogwarts are you?" Harry asked, still a bit shocked.

"No! 'Ogwarts is home! We're buying a house outside of the village. Olympe is going ter work at the Ministry."

"Well then," Ron said, raising his glass, "Cheers!"

xoxoxo

The next day Harry laid his parents and godfather to rest next to the Lupins.

When the time came for Harry to speak, he found himself standing in front of his friends and teachers without anything to say. It was as if Sirius and his parents had died yesterday. The pain was fresh and raw. He could see Sirius's dark face, head thrown back in a laugh. He could see his parents, happy and smiling. It was too much.

And silently, as he stood there, the tears began to fall.

He couldn't see through his tears the exact moment they left their seats, but in a flash, Ron, Hermione were standing next to him.

And Ron began to speak:

"Sirius Black was my idol. He was strong and brave. The strongest man I've ever met, with the exception of my best friend. He saved my life.

I remember how we spent our third year fearing that Sirius would come and try to kill Harry. Boy, were we wrong. Scabbers? My rat? Yeah. He was Peter Pettigrew. That worm was who wanted to kill Harry.

Sirius grew up in a house full of dark magic. His parents believed that pure bloods ran the world. Sirius didn't care. He was everything his parents hated. He epitomized everything the three of us believe in.

He spent years in Azkaban, years that he could have spent with Harry, alone. Was he bitter? Maybe. But he never lost sight of the goal: defeat Voldemort.

Sirius is the reason we survived. He never doubted any of us. It did not matter that we were only kids. He knew that we were strong enough. He knew that Harry was strong enough. And he was right.

Sirius Black is a hero and he died a hero."

Hermione added, " I was one of his biggest doubters. I hate to admit it. Sirius had more faith in our strength then I did at times. He was loyal and go-

"It's because of him that I'm here today," Harry interrupted, "He's the reason we won."

xoxoxo

_**Sorry for the lack of updates! My muse has returned somewhat so I should be churning out more chapters soon!! lol**_

_**I finally got a freewebs account and will be updating each chapter's status there from now on (go to my profile and click on homepage)**_

_**Review please!!**_

_**best wishes for 2008**_

_**-domslove**_


End file.
